


Be Afraid

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SDQB Halloween howl challenge.  Trowa dresses in the scariest costume he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Afraid

Quatre eyed Trowa as he again chortled and scribbled something in the notebook he had been carrying around with him all night. After a few minutes of intense writing his face regained its usual calm expression and the pen was returned behind his ear. Unable to stand it any longer Quatre approached.

"What exactly is your costume Trowa?" The blond eyed his partner’s causal outfit of tight jeans, a t-shirt and boots, unable to discern any hint that Trowa was dressed any differently than he usually was. His eye caught on the lemon colored bunny stuffed in Trowa’s shirt pocket. /Well there is that,/ he thought.

"I'm a fanfic writer."

When Quatre's normally pale complexion went white he smirked. "It was the most frightening thing I could think of."

Quatre swallowed and nodded his agreement to that statement. Trowa's smirk grew and he pulled the pen from behind his ear and began to twirl it between his fingers. "If you think that's scary wait until I get to the lemon."

It was at that moment that Dorothy walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why Quatre what a divine costume. Who did your makeup? You look positively gray."

Quatre turned to Dorothy, his usual bright smile a wan shadow of itself. “Trowa did it for me.”

“Marvelous job, Trowa.” Dorothy was already off, winding her way through the crowd before Trowa could reply. He watched her disappear into the crowd then shrugged, the pen in his fingers absently taping against the pad of paper. The look on his face was contemplative, almost wistful.

“It almost makes me wish it was real.”

Quatre frowned, confused. “What makes you wish it was real?”

Trowa shook his head and the far away look disappeared from his eyes. “I was just thinking of all the ways I could torture her, the strange pairings she could star in.”

Quatre shuddered at sheer force of malicious pleasure coming off of Trowa. “I know I’m going to regret asking this but what the hell are you talking about?”

“Dorothy and Tsuberov.” He paused and an almost orgasmic smile lit his face. “Even better, Alex /and/ Mueller.” His smile grew wider and Quatre took an involuntary step back. “Conversion to pacifism after hot sex with Doctor J.”

Quatre smiled and nodded before reaching over to snatch the pen and notebook out of Trowa’s grasp. “I think you’ve had quite enough of this. Next thing you know you’ll be saying you hear voices in your head telling you what to write.”

Trowa stopped, his hand out stretched to take his things back from Quatre, by force if necessary. “Doesn’t everyone?”

Quatre shook his head and clutched the notebook to his chest. “No, most people just hear their own thoughts.”

Trowa stepped closer, his voice dropping in volume so no one but Quatre could hear him. “The voices say I should take you in the back room, undress you and have hot sex against the wall. As research for the lemon of course. My own thoughts are in complete agreement.

Quatre swallowed loudly and shoved the notebook and pen at his partner. “Never let it be said I stood in the way of research!” 


End file.
